


Beautiful

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Photography, Seoul Garden Show, its just soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: Seungmin was told to take pictures of everything he saw that was beautifulBut all he could see was HyunjinORSeungmin spends the day taking pictures of Hyunjin, when he was meant to be taking pictures of flowers





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff because we all need some more of that  
> Inspired by the recent photoshoot Skz did with the flowers, and Seungmin's amazing photography skills.  
> I hope like it~

‘Alright class, we’re here.”

Seungmin took out his headphones and looked out the window and saw and ocean of flower-dotted green. The Seoul Garden Show. His photography class were taking a field trip to the show as a reward for excellent results in the recent showcase. 

“Remember, stay with your partners and take care of everything you find beautiful!” Mr Kim told the bus of students. Eager to be among the flowers, all of the students rushed out, leaving the bus in their wake. 

Once outside, Seungmin searched for his partner, Hwang Hyunjin, and it wasn’t very hard to find him. He was already bouncing around, eyes disappearing in a cute eye smile. 

“Seungmin, let’s go! I want to see the flowers!” Hyunjin said before running to the nearest flower and breathing in its beautiful scent. Seungmin chuckled at the elder’s excitement and snapped a picture. As he was admiring his handiwork, Hyunjin called out, “Hurry up, Seungmin! There’s so much to see!” and he ran after excited boy. 

And so that was how the day was spent. Hyunjin running from garden to garden, flowerbed to flowerbed, taking pictures of everything he saw, and Seungmin following him wherever he went, taking pictures of the older boy. But soon their time came to a close. 

“Hyunjin, we should start walking back to the bus now,” Seungmin called out. Hyunjin’s head popped up from where he was taking yet another photo.

“Yeah, I suppose we should,” he pouted.

“Before we do, I’m going to quickly go to the bathroom. Look after my camera, ok?” Seungmin pushed the camera into Hyunjin’s hands before walking off.

When Seungmin came back from the bathroom, he noticed Hyunjin was quiet, unsettling quiet, so as they were walking back, he had to speak up.

“Hyunjin, is everything alright?” he asked. Hyunjin stopped walking and looked at Seungmin, with honest confusion in his eyes. 

“Why did you only take pictures of me? He asked in a soft voice, but caught Seungmin off-guard.

“What, I-uh.” Seungmin sighed.” You looked through my camera didn’t you?” Hyunjin nodded. “Well, we were told to take pictures of anything that we saw was beautiful, and you were all I could see,” Seungmin said, scratching the back of his neck. Hyunjin just blushed, smiled and continued walking. 

It was awkward at first, but then Hyunjin slipped his hand into Seungmin’s, and they couldn’t have been happier. 

And if anyone noticed them holding hands as they walked onto the bus, nothing was said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this  
> I know all of my fics are really short and idk how to change that :'(  
> oh well,  
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
